


Hard day

by SINkit98



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Ficlet, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINkit98/pseuds/SINkit98
Summary: With the morning not going to plan, Rhett hopes the rest of the day will be better. Link makes sure off it.





	Hard day

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive written in like two years, let alone publish so plz be nice?
> 
> thank u R&L Happiness for inspiring me to do this   
> ...

From the moment Rhett woke up he knew it was going to be a long day.   
His body threw him awake somehow knowing he had overslept. Rhett slowly stretched, reaching for his phone on his bedside table. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light.

8:30.

“Fuck!” He had to be at work by nine.  
Normally Rhett's alarm would go off a 6:30 he get up, stretch, head to the bathroom and take care of some morning business, shower, have breakfast, and then leave for work.   
But not today. Today he shot out of bed he grabbed the first pair of pants he saw and a tee-shirt, threw them on. He quickly brushed his teeth and attempted to fix his hair before jetting straight out the door.  
It wasn't long before he was stuck in L.A traffic. His mind going 100 miles per hour but coming back to two thoughts 1) He really needed coffee or food. Both preferably. And 2) he really wished he had an extra 10 minutes to deal with Mr happy before he got dressed.   
He could really only handle one of those things, so he called Link.

Link answered within 3 rings like usual. 

“Hey man, what's going on?”

“Are you at work yet?”

“Just pulled into the lot why?”

Fuck Rhett thought to himself gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

“I'm running late and I was hoping you were still out and about so you could grab me a coffee..”

“Just let me put some stuff in the loft and I'll go grab us some coffee, and I'm assuming you want food as well?”

“Yes, please! You're a lifesaver.”

“You owe me one brother.”

“Honestly anything you want.”

Rhett hung up the phone glad that one of his problems had been dealt with and that the other problem had pretty much sorted itself out.   
He pulled into the lot before Link had returned with the much-needed coffee.   
Rhett headed straight to the loft. He really didn't want to deal with the crew before he’d had something in his belly, and besides, it was a filming day so he had to be able to deal with them.  
He unlocked the door to his and Links shared office and then made his way up to the loft where he sat and waited for Link to return.   
There were a few little packages on the coffee table in front of him, all addressed to himself and Link or Mythical Entertainment. All but one. It was a small brown box, the shipping details had their address on it but no name or return address. 

“Weird” Rhett murmured to himself. 

He picked it up and shook it a little. It rattled. Picking up a pen from the table he stabbed the tape and pulled the box open. There was a smaller, nicer, light blue box inside, as well as what looked like a manual.

The manual read: Luxury Rechargeable Remote Control Cock Ring. great for you and that special someone. 

Taken back Rhett placed the manual back and shut the box. He lent back, confusion washing over him. It must have been a mistake someone put in the wrong address when shopping or some weird fan send it to them as a prank.   
He sat staring at the box until curiosity got the best of him, he opened it back up and grabbed the smaller box inside. Carefully he opened it to reveal a sleek black silicone ring, the ring was slightly thicker on one side and a small remote that had a small plus and minus sign on it. He held one in either hand. Using the remote he turned the ring on letting the device vibrate in his hand.   
The idea of the remote seemed to be more of a turn on than the ring itself, being controlled by another person like that Rhett practically felt the blood flow to his dick. 

The door to the office swung shut, Rhett placed the ring and remote back in the box and pushed the box under the table.   
Within seconds Link appeared in the loft, two coffees and a bacon roll in hand. He tossed the roll at Rhett.

“Oh, man am I happy to see you.” Rhett smiled

“Yeah okay, you see me every day.” Link walked over and sat opposite to Rhett handing him his coffee.

“I was talking about the coffee.” Rhett joked but he was happy to see Link.

Rhett unwrapped the roll and absolutely devoured it. He watched Link as he did so. Links eyes darted around the table, scanning the packages, worry started to creep across his face. 

“You lost something?” Rhett tried to say with a mouth full of food.

“Um yeah but it's nothing important.”   
The idea of Link being the one with the remote seemed to turn Rhett on even more than he already was.   
They sat in silence for a moment, Link's eyes darting around the room trying to find the package, panic growing inside him as they both sipped their coffee. What would Rhett say?   
How would Link explain?  
Rhett watched as Links fingers grasped his cup, how hard he held it. He imagined Link little silicone remote in hand, teasing Rhett with it.   
Rhett moved to try to adjust himself. 

“Tell me who it's for?”

Link met Rhett's eyes.

“What what's for?” 

Link could hear his heart beating in his chest he barely heard Rhett whisper “The ring.” 

“Me I guess, I was just curious.”

Links face was red as he said it.   
Rhett grabbed the box and placed it on the table. 

“Fuck Rhett, I didn’t think you'd open it.”

“Sorry.” Rhett's voice had grown small again.

Something about the way Rhett lowered his voice made turned Link on. Rhett being submissive to him, that was better than any kind of toy. 

Link reached for the little blue box, opened it and took something out. 

“Just out of curiosity, how did you plan on making it up to me” Link smirked as he pushed the box towards Rhett, standing up as he did so “because I have an idea.”

Rhett's heartbeat rose, his blood pumping.  
Link pushed the box until it was almost at the edge of the table.

“You owe me.” 

Rhett reached forward and took the little box of the table. Link winked and walked to the door of the loft. 

“Remember we need to be on set in 10.” and with that link headed downstairs.

Rhett opened the box and took out the ring. He surveyed it in his hand, this time it was still but he knew that it wouldn't be for long. Placing the ring on the table, Rhett sat back into his chair he pushed his hips forward so he could slip his pants and underwear down. His dick at half-mast he resisted touching himself any more than necessary. He grabbed the cock ring, quickly placing it in his mouth -there was no time to find any kind of lube- he placed it on the head of his dick using his hands he made sure to quickly get it to where it needed to be. Tight around the base of his shaft the thicker side closer to his balls...   
Rhett swiftly pulled his pants back up and walked to the dressing room where link sat at the mirror making a few last minute adjustments before they both had to be behind the desk.   
“You ready?” Rhett asked as he walked over to pull a shirt off the hanger. 

“Sure am” Link smiled watching Rhett pull off his shirt and replace it with a new button up.

Link stood up and walked over to help Rhett with his buttons. 

“I've been doing up my own buttons for like 40 years man”  
But he didn't try to stop Link.

Links hands finally rested on Rhett's shoulders. 

“One minute” Stevie’s voice boomed from the other room.

Rhett stepped back letting links arms fall back to his sides. 

“Rhett.”

Link stepped closer filling the gap that the other man left. 

“Kiss me.”

This wasn't a request it was a demand, and Link was in control.  
Rhett’s hand reached behind Links' head as he pulled his mouth to Links. His other hand pressed into Link lower back.   
One of Links' hands found the neck of Rhett's shirt, he pulled it down, pulling Rhett even closer.   
His other hand made its way to his pocket, where it pressed the small remote.   
A small gasp escaped Rhett's lips.  
Link pressed the plus, Rhett pulled Link closer with the hand on his back.

Link pulled away.   
“We got work to do.”

With that, they walked onto the main stage. Rhett sat down as quick as he could.   
The crew rolled up and with that, they were recording. 

“Will it cream?” Link smiled into the camera

“Let's talk about that”

Link turned the cock ring back on. It sent a pulse through Rhett. Rhett looked at Link in the monitor, fuck he looked good. 

The episode played out almost like usual. Josh brought out food that no one would normally dare to eat, but every time Rhett made some kind of innuendo about cream Link would turn the ring up.

Rhett watched Link smirk into the camera every time he turned up the ring making Rhett grow under the table. The ring was now tight around Rhett's throbbing dick, the vibration, as well as Link, knowing exactly what he was doing made Rhett wanna burst. He kept moving in his chair hoping that would somehow give him some relief, it didn't.

As soon as Stevie called cut Rhett took off, practically running for the loft. 

“Is he okay?” She asked Link

“Oh yeah probably just sick, I'll go check.”

Link stood up and left the room as quickly as he could without causing suspicion trying to hide is own almost fully erect dick.   
Having Rhett in his control turned him on a lot more than he planned. 

Link reached the loft to see Rhett sat on his chair, pants around his ankles, head back, eyes closed, softly stroking his fully erect dick. 

“You need a hand?”

Rhett answered in a moan.  
Link walked over, he sat in Rhett's lap.  
Taking full advantage of Rhett exposed neck Link started softly kissing making his way from earlobe to the crook of Rhett's neck. He used his hands to unbutton Rhett's shirt.  
Link quickly stopped kissing to remove his own shirt placing it next to the chair. Rhett's hand continued to pump his dick as the other reached for the special spot on Links' neck. Link took one of his hands and worked his dick out of his pants. The head of his dick dripped. 

“Take it off”  
Rhett's hand made quick work taking the cock ring off.   
Relief filled him as the cum begun to bead at the end of his pink head 

Link keeping one hand on his own dick reached for Rhetts. He pumped them slowly.

“Fuckkk” Rhett seemed to melt into links palm. 

Rhett's lips found links neck he kissed and bit the soft hot skin. Links hands speed up.

“Link….babe...ooh god… fuck…”  
Rhett moaned into the crook of links neck. 

Link gently touched the tip rhetts dick and his hand rhythmically stroked himself. 

Rhetts hands made their way to links slim waist, pulling him closer on until their dicks touched.   
He grasped Links long hard dick stroking it the way Link did Rhetts own.   
The sensitive and hot skin of tips their dicks gently touching with each stroke send rhett over the edge.  
He moaned Links name as he came shooting his load all over himself and Link.   
It was only a few more strokes before Links back arched and rhetts name left his lips, his mess mixing with rhetts. 

Rhett lent forward a kissed link deeply one more time, he grabbed links shirt off the floor.  
Link stood up as they both wiped themselves clean.

“Remind me to get you breakfast more often?”

“If this is what I owe you is from now on, you can buy me breakfast whenever you desire.”


End file.
